Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories cards
This is a gallery of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories''. It is a companion page to the list of cards. BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #001 "B.eye White Dragon" ブルーアイズ・ホワイトドラゴン MysticalElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #002 "Mystical Elf" ホーリー・エルフ HitotsuMeGiant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #003 "Hitotsu-me Giant" サイクロプス BabyDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #004 "Baby Dragon" ベビー・ドラゴン RyuKishin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #005 "Ryu-kishin" ガーゴイル FeralImp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #006 "Feral Imp" グレムリン WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #007 "Winged Dragon #1" とりでをまもるよくりゅう MushroomMan-DM2-JP-VG.png | #008 "Mushroom Man" きのこマン ShadowSpecter-DM2-JP-VG.png | #009 "Shadow Specter" ヘルバウンド BlacklandFireDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #010 "Blackland Fire Dra" あんこくのドラゴン SwordArmofDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #011 "Sword Arm of Drago" ソード・ドラゴン SwampBattleguard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #012 "Swamp Battleguard" バーバリアン２ごう Tyhone-DM2-JP-VG.png | #013 "Tyhone" タイホーン BattleSteer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #014 "Battle Steer" ぎゅうまじん FlameSwordsman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #015 "Flame Swordsman" ほのおのけんし TimeWizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #016 "Time Wizard" ときのまじゅつし RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-DM2-JP-VG.png | #017 "R Leg of Forbidden" ふういんされしもののみぎあし LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-DM2-JP-VG.png | #018 "L Leg of Forbidden" ふういんされしもののひだりあし RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-DM2-JP-VG.png | #019 "R Arm of Forbidden" ふういんされしもののみぎうで LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-DM2-JP-VG.png | #020 "L Arm of Forbidden" ふういんされしもののひだりうで ExodiatheForbiddenOne-DM2-JP-VG.png | #021 "Exod. of Forbidden" ふういんされしエクゾディア SummonedSkull-DM2-JP-VG.png | #022 "Summoned Skull" デーモンのしょうかん TheWickedWormBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #023 "The Wicked Worm B" じゃあくなるワーム・ビースト SkullServant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #024 "Skull Servant" ワイト HornImp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #025 "Horn Imp" インプ BattleOx-DM2-JP-VG.png | #026 "Battle Ox" ミノタウルス BeaverWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #027 "Beaver Warrior" ルイーズ RockOgreGrotto1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #028 "Rock Ogre Grotto#1" がんくつまじんオーガ・ロック MountainWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #029 "Mountain Warrior" マウンテン・ウォーリアー ZombieWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #030 "Zombie Warrior" アンデット・ウォーリアー KoumoriDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #031 "Koumori Dragon" デビル・ドラゴン TwoHeadedKingRex-DM2-JP-VG.png | #032 "Two-headed King Re" にとうをもつキング・レックス JudgeMan-DM2-JP-VG.png | #033 "Judge Man" ジャッジ・マン SaggitheDarkClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #034 "Saggi the Dark Clo" やみ・どうけしのサギー DarkMagician-DM2-JP-VG.png | #035 "D.Magician" ブラック・マジシャン TheSnakeHair-DM2-JP-VG.png | #036 "The Snake Hair" メデューサのぼうれい GaiatheDragonChampion-DM2-JP-VG.png | #037 "Gaia the Dragon Ch" りゅうきしガイア GaiaTheFierceKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #038 "Gaia The Fierce Kn" あんこくきしガイア CurseofDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #039 "Curse of Dragon" カース・オブ・ドラゴン DragonPiper-DM2-JP-VG.png | #040 "Dragon Piper" つぼまじん CelticGuardian-DM2-JP-VG.png | #041 "Celtic Guardian" エルフのけんし IllusionistFacelessMage-DM2-JP-VG.png | #042 "Faceless Mage" イリュージョニスト・ノー・フェイス KarbonalaWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #043 "Karbonala Warrior" カルボナーラせんし RogueDoll-DM2-JP-VG.png | #044 "Rogue Doll" ホーリー・ドール Wattkid-DM2-JP-VG.png | #045 "Oscillo Hero #2" エレキッズ Griffore-DM2-JP-VG.png | #046 "Griffore" グリフォール Torike-DM2-JP-VG.png | #047 "Torike" サイガー Sangan-DM2-JP-VG.png | #048 "Sangan" クリッター BigInsect-DM2-JP-VG.png | #049 "Big Insect" ビック・アント BasicInsect-DM2-JP-VG.png | #050 "Basic Insect" ベーシック・インセクト ArmoredLizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #051 "Armored Lizard" アーマー・リザード HerculesBeetle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #052 "Hercules Beetle" ヘラクレス・ビートル KillerNeedle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #053 "Killer Needle" キラー・ビー Gokibore-DM2-JP-VG.png | #054 "Gokibore" ゴキボール GiantFlea-DM2-JP-VG.png | #055 "Giant Flea" きゅうけつノミ LarvaeMoth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #056 "Larvae Moth" ラーバモス GreatMoth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #057 "Great Moth" グレート・モス Kuriboh-DM2-JP-VG.png | #058 "Kuriboh" クリボー MammothGraveyard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #059 "Mammoth Graveyard" マンモスのはかば GreatWhite-DM2-JP-VG.png | #060 "Great White" グレート・ホワイト Wolf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #061 "Wolf" オオカミ HarpieLady-DM2-JP-VG.png | #062 "Harpie Lady" ハーピィ・レディ HarpieLadySisters-DM2-JP-VG.png | #063 "Harpie Lady Sister" ハーピィ・レディさんしまい TigerAxe-DM2-JP-VG.png | #064 "Tiger Axe" タイガー・アックス SilverFang-DM2-JP-VG.png | #065 "Silver Fang" シルバー・フォング Kojikocy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #066 "Kojikocy" まもののかりうど PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #067 "Perfectly Ultimate" きゅうきょくかんぜんたい・グレート・モス Garoozis-DM2-JP-VG.png | #068 "Garoozis" ガルーザス ThousandDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #069 "Thousand Dragon" サウザンド・ドラゴン FiendKraken-DM2-JP-VG.png | #070 "Fiend Kraken" デビル・クラーケン Jellyfish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #071 "Jellyfish" くらげ－ジェリーフィッシュ－ CocoonofEvolution-DM2-JP-VG.png | #072 "Cocoon of Evolutio" しんかのまゆ KairyuShin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #073 "Kairyu-shin" リバイアサン GiantSoldierofStone-DM2-JP-VG.png | #074 "Giant Rock Soldier" がんせきのきょへい ManEatingPlant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #075 "Man-eating Plant" ひとくいしょくぶつ Krokodilus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #076 "Krokodilus" クロコダイラス Grappler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #077 "Grappler" グラップラー AxeRaider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #078 "Axe Raider" アックス・レイダー Megazowler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #079 "Megazowler" メガザウラー Uraby-DM2-JP-VG.png | #080 "Uraby" ワイルド・ラプター CrawlingDragon2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #081 "Crawling Dragon #2" しかばねをむさぼるりゅう RedEyesBDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #082 "Red-eyes B. Dragon" レッドアイズ・ブラックドラゴン CastleofDarkIllusions-DM2-JP-VG.png | #083 "Castle of D. Magic" やみくらましのしろ ReaperoftheCards-DM2-JP-VG.png | #084 "Reaper of the Card" カードをかるしにがみ KingofYamimakai-DM2-JP-VG.png | #085 "King of Yamimakai" やみまかいのはおう Barox-DM2-JP-VG.png | #086 "Barox" バロックス DarkChimera-DM2-JP-VG.png | #087 "Dark Chimera" ダーク・キメラ MetalGuardian-DM2-JP-VG.png | #088 "Metal Guardian" メタル・ガーディアン CatapultTurtle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #089 "Catapult Turtle" カタパルト・タートル GyakutennoMegami-DM2-JP-VG.png | #090 "Gyakutenno Megami" ぎゃくてんのめがみ MysticHorseman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #091 "Mystic Horseman" ケンタウロス RabidHorseman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #092 "Rabid Horseman" ミノケンタウロス Zanki-DM2-JP-VG.png | #093 "Zanki" よろいむしゃザンキ CrawlingDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #094 "Crawling Dragon" ちをはうドラゴン CrassClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #095 "Crass Clown" マーダーサーカス ArmoredZombie-DM2-JP-VG.png | #096 "Armored Zombie" よろいむしゃゾンビ DragonZombie-DM2-JP-VG.png | #097 "Dragon Zombie" ドラゴン・ゾンビ ClownZombie-DM2-JP-VG.png | #098 "Clown Zombie" マーダーサーカス・ゾンビ PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-DM2-JP-VG.png | #099 "Pumpking the King" ゴーストおう－パンプキング－ BattleWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #100 "Battle Warrior" かくとうせんしアルティメーター WingsofWickedFlame-DM2-JP-VG.png | #101 "Wings of Wicked Fl" じゃえんのつばさ MaskofDarkness-DM2-JP-VG.png | #102 "Mask of Darkness" やみのかめん JobChangeMirror-DM2-JP-VG.png | #103 "Job-change Mirror" てんしょくのまきょう CurtainoftheDarkOnes-DM2-JP-VG.png | #104 "Curtain of the Dar" くろまぞくのカーテン Tomozaurus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #105 "Tomozaurus" トモザウルス SpiritoftheWinds-DM2-JP-VG.png | #106 "Spirit of the Wind" かぜのせいれい Kageningen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #107 "Kageningen" シャドウ・ファイター GraveyardandtheHandofInvitation-DM2-JP-VG.png | #108 "Graveyard & Hand" てまねきするはかば GoddesswiththeThirdEye-DM2-JP-VG.png | #109 "All-seeing Goddess" しんがんのめがみ HerooftheEast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #110 "Hero of the East" とうほうのえいゆう DomaTheAngelofSilence-DM2-JP-VG.png | #111 "Doma The Angel of" しのちんもくのてんし ドマ ThatWhichFeedsonLife-DM2-JP-VG.png | #112 "Life Eater" いのちをしょくするもの DarkGray-DM2-JP-VG.png | #113 "Dark Gray" ダーク・グレイ WhiteMagicalHat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #114 "White Magical Hat" ホワイト・シーフ Kamionwizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #115 "Kamionwizard" カオス・ウィザード NightmareScorpion-DM2-JP-VG.png | #116 "Nightmare Scorpion" ナイトメア・スコーピオン SpiritoftheBooks-DM2-JP-VG.png | #117 "Spirit of the Book" ほんのせいれい ホーク・ビショップ SupporterintheShadows-DM2-JP-VG.png | #118 "Supporter in the S" ものかげのきょうりょくしゃ TrialofNightmare-DM2-JP-VG.png | #119 "Trial of Nightmare" じごくのさいばん DreamClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #120 "Dream Clown" ドリーム・ピエロ SleepingLion-DM2-JP-VG.png | #121 "Sleeping Lion" ねむれるシシ YamatanoDragonScroll-DM2-JP-VG.png | #122 "Yamatano Dragon Sc" ヤマタノドラゴンえまき DarkPlant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #123 "Dark Plant" ダーク・プラント AncientTool-DM2-JP-VG.png | #124 "Ancient Tool" アイアン・ハート FaithBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #125 "Faith Bird" セイント・バード OriontheBattleKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #126 "Orion the Battle K" たたかいのかみ オリオン Ansatsu-DM2-JP-VG.png | #127 "Ansatsu" アサシン LaMoon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #128 "LaMoon" ラムーン Nemuriko-DM2-JP-VG.png | #129 "Nemuriko" ねむりこ WeatherControl-DM2-JP-VG.png | #130 "Weather Control" ウェザー・コントロール Octoberser-DM2-JP-VG.png | #131 "Octoberser" オクトバーサー The13thGrave-DM2-JP-VG.png | #132 "The 13th Grave" １３にんめのまいそうしゃ CharubintheFireKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #133 "Charubin the Fire" ほのおのきし キラー MysticalCaptureChain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #134 "Mystical Capture C" せいなるくさり FiendsHand-DM2-JP-VG.png | #135 "Fiend's Hand" ししゃのうで WittyPhantom-DM2-JP-VG.png | #136 "Witty Phantom" まじんデスサタン MysteryHand-DM2-JP-VG.png | #137 "Mystery Hand" なぞのて DragonStatue-DM2-JP-VG.png | #138 "Dragon Statue" ドラゴン・ソウル・スタチュー BlueEyedSilverZombie-DM2-JP-VG.png | #139 "B.eye Silv. Zombie" ブルーアイド・シルバーゾンビ ToadMaster-DM2-JP-VG.png | #140 "Toad Master" トードマスター SpikedSnail-DM2-JP-VG.png | #141 "Spiked Snail" デビルツムリ FlameManipulator-DM2-JP-VG.png | #142 "Flame Manipulator" ほのおをあやつるもの NecrolancertheTimelord-DM2-JP-VG.png | #143 "Chronolord" ときのまじんネクロランサ DjinntheWatcheroftheWind-DM2-JP-VG.png | #144 "Wind Djinn" かぜのばんにん ジン TheBewitchingPhantomThief-DM2-JP-VG.png | #145 "Phantom Thief" みわくのかいとう TempleofSkulls-DM2-JP-VG.png | #146 "Temple of Skulls" ドクロのじいん MonsterEgg-DM2-JP-VG.png | #147 "Monster Egg" モンスター・エッグ TheShadowWhoControlstheDark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #148 "Sinister Shadow" やみをつかさどるかげ LordoftheLamp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #149 "Lord of the Lamp" ランプのまじん Akihiron-DM2-JP-VG.png | #150 "Akihiron" カクタス RhaimundosoftheRedSword-DM2-JP-VG.png | #151 "Rhaimundos of the" あかきけんのライムンドス TheMeltingRedShadow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #152 "The Melting Red Sh" とろけるあかきかげ DokuroizotheGrimReaper-DM2-JP-VG.png | #153 "Dokuroizo the Grim" しにがみのドクロイゾ FireReaper-DM2-JP-VG.png | #154 "Fire Reaper" ファイヤー・デビル Larvas-DM2-JP-VG.png | #155 "Larvas" ラーバス HardArmor-DM2-JP-VG.png | #156 "Hard Armor" ハードアーマー Firegrass-DM2-JP-VG.png | #157 "Firegrass" かえんそう ManEater-DM2-JP-VG.png | #158 "Man Eater" マンイーター DigBeak-DM2-JP-VG.png | #159 "Dig Beak" ディッグ・ビーク MWarrior1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #160 "M-warrior #1" マグネッツいちごう MWarrior2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #161 "M-warrior #2" マグネッツ２ごう TaintedWisdom-DM2-JP-VG.png | #162 "Tainted Wisdom" あくまのちえ Lisark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #163 "Lisark" サファイヤ・リサーク LordofZemia-DM2-JP-VG.png | #164 "Lord of Zemia" ゼミアのかみ TheJudgementHand-DM2-JP-VG.png | #165 "The Judgement Hand" ジャジメント・ザ・ハンド MysteriousPuppeteer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #166 "Mysterious Puppete" なぞのくぐつし AncientJar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #167 "Ancient Jar" たいこのつぼ DarkfireDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #168 "Darkfire Dragon" あんこくかえんりゅう DarkKingoftheAbyss-DM2-JP-VG.png | #169 "Dark King of the A" しんえんのめいおう SpiritoftheHarp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #170 "Spirit of the Harp" ハープのせい BigEye-DM2-JP-VG.png | #171 "Big Eye" だいおうめだま Armaill-DM2-JP-VG.png | #172 "Armaill" アーメイル DarkPrisoner-DM2-JP-VG.png | #173 "Dark Prisoner" ダーク・プリズナー Hurricail-DM2-JP-VG.png | #174 "Hurricail" ハリケル AncientBrain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #175 "Ancient Brain" まてんろう FireEye-DM2-JP-VG.png | #176 "Fire Eye" ファイヤー・アイ Monsturtle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #177 "Monsturtle" モンスタートル ClawReacher-DM2-JP-VG.png | #178 "Claw Reacher" キラー・ザ・クロー PhantomDewan-DM2-JP-VG.png | #179 "Phantom Dewan" サターナ Arlownay-DM2-JP-VG.png | #180 "Arlownay" アルラウネ DarkShade-DM2-JP-VG.png | #181 "Dark Shade" ダークシェイド MaskedClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #182 "Masked Clown" かめんどうけ LuckyTrinket-DM2-JP-VG.png | #183 "Lucky Trinket" ホーリー・パワー Genin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #184 "Genin" ジャグラー Eyearmor-DM2-JP-VG.png | #185 "Eyearmor" コピックス FiendReflection2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #186 "Fiend Reflection#2" ミラージュ GateDeeg-DM2-JP-VG.png | #187 "Gate Deeg" ヘルゲート・ディーグ Synchar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #188 "Synchar" ファランクス Fusionist-DM2-JP-VG.png | #189 "Fusionist" フュージョニスト Akakieisu-DM2-JP-VG.png | #190 "Akakieisu" レッド・エース LaLaLiOon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #191 "LaLa Li-oon" ララ・ライウーン KeyMace-DM2-JP-VG.png | #192 "Key Mace" キーメイス TurtleTiger-DM2-JP-VG.png | #193 "Turtle Tiger" タートル・タイガー TerratheTerrible-DM2-JP-VG.png | #194 "Terra the Terrible" まじん テラ Doron-DM2-JP-VG.png | #195 "Doron" ドローン ArmaKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #196 "Arma Knight" アンモ・ナイト MechMoleZombie-DM2-JP-VG.png | #197 "Mech Mole Zombie" ゾンビランプ HappyLover-DM2-JP-VG.png | #198 "Happy Lover" ハッピー・ラヴァー PenguinKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #199 "Penguin Knight" ペンギン・ナイト PetitDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #200 "Petit Dragon" プチリュウ FrenziedPanda-DM2-JP-VG.png | #201 "Frenzied Panda" キラーパンダ ArchfiendMarmotofNefariousness-DM2-JP-VG.png | #202 "Air Marmot of Nefa" デーモン・ビーバー PhantomGhost-DM2-JP-VG.png | #203 "Phantom Ghost" ゴースト Mabarrel-DM2-JP-VG.png | #204 "Mabarrel" マキャノン Dorover-DM2-JP-VG.png | #205 "Dorover" ドローバ TwinLongRods1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #206 "Twin Long Rods#1" グロス DrollBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #207 "Droll Bird" スピック PetitAngel-DM2-JP-VG.png | #208 "Petit Angel" プチテンシ WingedCleaver-DM2-JP-VG.png | #209 "Winged Cleaver" ダークキラー HinotamaSoul-DM2-JP-VG.png | #210 "Hinotama Soul" スティング ThunderKid-DM2-JP-VG.png | #211 "Kaminarikozou" サンダー・キッズ Meotoko-DM2-JP-VG.png | #212 "Meotoko" バビロン AquaMadoor-DM2-JP-VG.png | #213 "Aqua Madoor" アクア・マドール KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-DM2-JP-VG.png | #214 "B. Flame Kagemusha" シエンのかげむしゃ FlameGhost-DM2-JP-VG.png | #215 "Flame Ghost" フレイム・ゴースト Dryad-DM2-JP-VG.png | #216 "Dryad" ドリアード BSkullDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #217 "B. Skull Dragon" ブラック・デーモンズ・ドラゴン TwoMouthDarkruler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #218 "Two-mouth Darkrule" ツーマウス・ダークルーラー Solitude-DM2-JP-VG.png | #219 "Solitude" ソリテュード MaskedSorcerer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #220 "Masked Sorcerer" かめんまどうし Kumootoko-DM2-JP-VG.png | #221 "Kumootoko" クモおとこ MidnightFiend-DM2-JP-VG.png | #222 "Midnight Fiend" ミッドナイト・デビル RoaringOceanSnake-DM2-JP-VG.png | #223 "Roaring Ocean Snak" とどろきのおおうみへび TrapMaster-DM2-JP-VG.png | #224 "Trap Master" トラップ・マスター FiendSword-DM2-JP-VG.png | #225 "Fiend Sword" のろわれしまけん SkullStalker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #226 "Skull Stalker" デス・ストーカー Hitodenchak-DM2-JP-VG.png | #227 "Hitodenchak" ヒトデンチャク WoodRemains-DM2-JP-VG.png | #228 "Wood Remains" もりのしかばね HourglassofLife-DM2-JP-VG.png | #229 "Hourglass of Life" いのちのすなどけい RareFish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #230 "Rare Fish" レア・フィッシュ WoodClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #231 "Wood Clown" ウッド・ジョーカー MadjinnGunn-DM2-JP-VG.png | #232 "Madjinn Gunn" マジンガン DarkTitanofTerror-DM2-JP-VG.png | #233 "Dark Titan of Terr" あんこくまじん ナイトメア BeautifulHeadhuntress-DM2-JP-VG.png | #234 "Beautiful Headhunt" ざんしゅのびじょ WodantheResidentoftheForest-DM2-JP-VG.png | #235 "Wodan the Resident" もりのじゅうにん ウダン GuardianoftheLabyrinth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #236 "Guardian of the La" めいかいのばんじん Haniwa-DM2-JP-VG.png | #237 "Haniwa" はにわ Yashinoki-DM2-JP-VG.png | #238 "Yashinoki" ヤシのき VishwarRandi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #239 "Vishwar Randi" ヴィシュワ・ランディー TheDrdek-DM2-JP-VG.png | #240 "The Drdek" デス・フット DarkAssailant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #241 "Dark Assailant" やみのあんさつしゃ CandleofFate-DM2-JP-VG.png | #242 "Candle of Destiny" うんめいのろうそく WaterElement-DM2-JP-VG.png | #243 "Water Element" ウォーター・エレメント Dissolverock-DM2-JP-VG.png | #244 "Dissolverock" マグマン MedaBat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #245 "Meda Bat" ダーク・ナポレオン OneWhoHuntsSouls-DM2-JP-VG.png | #246 "One Who Hunts Soul" たましいをかるもの RootWater-DM2-JP-VG.png | #247 "Root Water" ルート・ウォーター MasterExpert-DM2-JP-VG.png | #248 "Master & Expert" マスター・アン・エキスパート WaterOmotics-DM2-JP-VG.png | #249 "Water Omotics" みずのおどりこ Hyo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #250 "Hyo" ヒョウ EnchantingMermaid-DM2-JP-VG.png | #251 "Enchanting Mermaid" こうこつのマーメイド Nekogal1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #252 "Nekogal #1" キャッツ・フェアリー Fairywitch-DM2-JP-VG.png | #253 "Angelwitch" エンジェル・まじょ EmbryonicBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #254 "Embryonic Beast" みじゅくなあくま PreventRat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #255 "Prevent Rat" プリヴェント・ラット DDWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #256 "Dimensional Knight" いじげんのせんし StoneArmadiller-DM2-JP-VG.png | #257 "Stone Armadiller" ストーン・アルマジラー BeastkingoftheSwamps-DM2-JP-VG.png | #258 "Beastking of the S" ぬまちのまじゅうおう AncientSorcerer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #259 "Ancient Sorcerer" こだいまどうし LunarQueenElzaim-DM2-JP-VG.png | #260 "Lunar Queen Elzaim" つきのめがみ エルザェム ArchfiendMirror-DM2-JP-VG.png | #261 "Wicked Mirror" デーモンズ・ミラー TheLittleSwordsmanofAile-DM2-JP-VG.png | #262 "The Little Swordsm" アイルのしょうけんし RockOgreGrotto2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #263 "Rock Ogro Grotto#2" ウォー・アース WingEggElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #264 "Wing Egg Elf" ウィング・エッグ・エルフ TheFuriousSeaKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #265 "Sea King of Fury" いかりのかいおう PrincessofTsurugi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #266 "Princess of Tsurug" つるぎのじょおう UnknownWarriorofFiend-DM2-JP-VG.png | #267 "Unknown Warrior of" あくのむめいせんし SectarianofSecrets-DM2-JP-VG.png | #268 "Sectarian of Secre" やみにしたがうもの VersagotheDestroyer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #269 "Versago the Destro" はかいしん ヴァサーゴ Wetha-DM2-JP-VG.png | #270 "Wetha" ウェザ MegirusLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #271 "Megirus Light" メギラス・ライト Mavelus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #272 "Mavelus" マブラス AncientTreeofEnlightenment-DM2-JP-VG.png | #273 "Ancient Tree of En" さとりのろうじゅ GreenPhantomKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #274 "Green Phantom King" りょくじゅのれいおう GroundAttackerBugroth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #275 "Terra Bugroth" りくせんがた バグロス RayTemperature-DM2-JP-VG.png | #276 "Ray & Temperature" きたかぜとたいよう GorgonEgg-DM2-JP-VG.png | #277 "Gorgon Egg" ゴーゴン・エッグ PetitMoth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #278 "Petit Moth" プチモス KingFog-DM2-JP-VG.png | #279 "King Fog" キング・スモーク ProtectoroftheThrone-DM2-JP-VG.png | #280 "Protector of the T" おうざのしゅごしゃ MysticClown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #281 "Mystic Clown" バーサーカー MysticalSheep2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #282 "Mystical Sheep #2" スリーピィ Holograh-DM2-JP-VG.png | #283 "Holograh" ホログラー TaotheChanter-DM2-JP-VG.png | #284 "Tao the Chanter" おんみょうし タオ SerpentMarauder-DM2-JP-VG.png | #285 "Serpent Marauder" デビル・スネーク Gatekeeper-DM2-JP-VG.png | #286 "Gatekeeper" ゲート・キーパー OgreoftheBlackShadow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #287 "Ogre of the Black" くろいかげのオーガ DarkArtist-DM2-JP-VG.png | #288 "Dark Artist" ダーク・アーティスト ChangeSlime-DM2-JP-VG.png | #289 "Change Slime" チェンジ・スライム MoonEnvoy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #290 "Moon Envoy" つきのししゃ Fireyarou-DM2-JP-VG.png | #291 "Fireyarou" ほのおのまじん PsychicKappa-DM2-JP-VG.png | #292 "Psychic Kappa" サイコ・カッパー MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #293 "Masaki the Legenda" でんせつのけんごう マサキ DragonesstheWickedKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #294 "Dragoness the Wick" まそうきしドラゴネス BioPlant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #295 "Bio Plant" バイオ・プラント OneEyedShieldDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #296 "One-eyed Shield Dr" ワンアイド・シールドドラゴン CyberSoldierofDarkworld-DM2-JP-VG.png | #297 "Cyber Soldier of D" まかいのきかいへい WickedDragonwiththeErsatzHead-DM2-JP-VG.png | #298 "Wicked Dragon with" まとうをもつじゃりゅう SonicMaid-DM2-JP-VG.png | #299 "Sonic Maid" オトメ Kurama-DM2-JP-VG.png | #300 "Kurama" ドレイク LegendarySword-DM2-JP-VG.png | #301 "Legendary Sword" でんせつのけん SwordofDarkDestruction-DM2-JP-VG.png | #302 "Sword of Ruin" やみのはしんけん DarkEnergy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #303 "Dark Energy" やみ・エネルギー AxeofDespair-DM2-JP-VG.png | #304 "Axe of Despair" デーモンのおの LaserCannonArmor-DM2-JP-VG.png | #305 "Lazer Cannon Armor" レーザーキャノンアーマー InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #306 "Insect Armor with" かきつきインセクトアーマー ElfsLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #307 "Elf's Light" エルフのひかり BeastFangs-DM2-JP-VG.png | #308 "Beast Fangs" もうじゅうのは SteelShell-DM2-JP-VG.png | #309 "Steel Shell" はがねのこうら VileGerms-DM2-JP-VG.png | #310 "Vile Germs" まきん BlackPendant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #311 "Black Pendant" ブラック・ペンダント SilverBowandArrow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #312 "Silver Bow & Arrow" ぎんのゆみや HornofLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #313 "Horn of Light" ひかりのつの HornoftheUnicorn-DM2-JP-VG.png | #314 "Horn of the Unicor" いっかくじゅうのホーン DragonTreasure-DM2-JP-VG.png | #315 "Dragon Treasure" ドラゴンのひほう ElectroWhip-DM2-JP-VG.png | #316 "Electro-whip" でんげきむち CyberShield-DM2-JP-VG.png | #317 "Cyber Shield" サイバー・ボンテージ ElegantEgotist-DM2-JP-VG.png | #318 "Elegant Egotist" まんげきょう－かれいなるぶんしん－ MysticalMoon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #319 "Mystical Moon" ましょうのつき StopDefense-DM2-JP-VG.png | #320 "Stop Defense" 『しゅび』ふうじ MalevolentNuzzler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #321 "Malevolent Nuzzler" あくまのくちづけ VioletCrystal-DM2-JP-VG.png | #322 "Violet Crystal" むらさきすいしょう BookofSecretArts-DM2-JP-VG.png | #323 "Book of Secret Art" ひじゅつのしょ Invigoration-DM2-JP-VG.png | #324 "Invigoration" かくせい MachineConversionFactory-DM2-JP-VG.png | #325 "Machine Conversion" きかいかいぞうこうじょう RaiseBodyHeat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #326 "Raise Body Heat" たいおんのじょうしょう FollowWind-DM2-JP-VG.png | #327 "Follow Wind" フォロー・ウィンド PowerofKaishin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #328 "Power of Kaishin" ポセイドンのちから DragonCaptureJar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #329 "Dragon Capture Jar" ドラゴンぞく・ふういんのつぼ Forest-DM2-JP-VG.png | #330 "Forest" もり Wasteland-DM2-JP-VG.png | #331 "Wasteland" こうや Mountain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #332 "Mountain" やま Sogen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #333 "Sogen" そうげん Umi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #334 "Umi" うみ Yami-DM2-JP-VG.png | #335 "Yami" やみ DarkHole-DM2-JP-VG.png | #336 "Dark Hole" Raigeki-DM2-JP-VG.png | #337 "Raigeki" サンダー・ボルト MooyanCurry-DM2-JP-VG.png | #338 "Mooyan Curry" モウヤンのカレー RedMedicine-DM2-JP-VG.png | #339 "Red Medicine" レッド・ポーション GoblinsSecretRemedy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #340 "Goblin's Secret Re" ゴブリンのひやく SoulofthePure-DM2-JP-VG.png | #341 "Soul of the Pure" てんしのいきち DianKetotheCureMaster-DM2-JP-VG.png | #342 "Dian Keto the Cure" ちりょうのかみ ディアン・ケト Sparks-DM2-JP-VG.png | #343 "Sparks" ひのこ Hinotama-DM2-JP-VG.png | #344 "Hinotama" ファイヤー・ボール FinalFlame-DM2-JP-VG.png | #345 "Final Flame" ひあぶりのけい Ookazi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #346 "Ookazi" ちゅうやのおおかじ TremendousFire-DM2-JP-VG.png | #347 "Tremendous Fire" かえんじごく SwordsofRevealingLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #348 "Swords of Revealin" ひかりのごふうけん SpellbindingCircle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #349 "Spellbinding Circl" ろくぼうせいのじゅばく DarkPiercingLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #350 "Dark-piercing Ligh" やみをかきけすひかり Yaranzo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #351 "Yaranzo" ヤランゾ KanantheSwordmistress-DM2-JP-VG.png | #352 "Kanan the Swordmis" おんなけんしカナン Takriminos-DM2-JP-VG.png | #353 "Takriminos" タクリミノス StuffedAnimal-DM2-JP-VG.png | #354 "Stuffed Animal" くいぐるみ MegasonicEye-DM2-JP-VG.png | #355 "Megasonic Eye" メガソニック・アイ SuperWarLion-DM2-JP-VG.png | #356 "Super War-lion" スーパー・ウォー・ライオン Yamadron-DM2-JP-VG.png | #357 "Yamadron" ヤマドラン Seiyaryu-DM2-JP-VG.png | #358 "Seiyaryu" ホーリー・ナイト・ドラゴン ThreeLeggedZombies-DM2-JP-VG.png | #359 "Three-legged Zombi" ２にん３きゃくゾンビ ZeratheMant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #360 "Zera The Mant" ゼラ FlyingPenguin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #361 "Flying Penguin" トビペンギン MillenniumShield-DM2-JP-VG.png | #362 "Millennium Shield" せんねんのたて FairysGift-DM2-JP-VG.png | #363 "Fairy's Gift" ようせいのおくりもの BlackLusterSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #364 "Black Luster Soldi" カオス・ソルジャー FiendsMirror-DM2-JP-VG.png | #365 "Fiend's Mirror" デビルズ・ミラー LabyrinthWall-DM2-JP-VG.png | #366 "Labyrinth Wall" めいきゅうへきラビリンスウォール JiraiGumo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #367 "Jirai Gumo" じらいグモ ShadowGhoul-DM2-JP-VG.png | #368 "Shadow Ghoul" シャドウ・グール WallShadow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #369 "Wall Shadow" ウォール・シャドウ LabyrinthTank-DM2-JP-VG.png | #370 "Labyrinth Tank" めいきゅうのませんしゃ SangaoftheThunder-DM2-JP-VG.png | #371 "Sanga of the Thund" らいましん－サンガ Kazejin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #372 "Kazejin" ふうましん－ヒューガ Suijin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #373 "Suijin" すいましん－スーガ GateGuardian-DM2-JP-VG.png | #374 "Gate Guardian" ゲート・ガーディアン DungeonWorm-DM2-JP-VG.png | #375 "Dungeon Worm" ダンジョン・ワーム MonsterTamer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #376 "Monster Tamer" モンスター・テイマー RyuKishinPowered-DM2-JP-VG.png | #377 "Ryu-kishin Powered" ガーゴイル・パワード Swordstalker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #378 "Swordstalker" ふくしゅうのソード・ストーカー LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #379 "La Jinn The Mystic" ランプのませい・ラ・ジーン BlueEyesUltimateDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #380 "B.eye Ultra Dragon" アルティメットドラゴン ToonAlligator-DM2-JP-VG.png | #381 "Toon Alligator" トゥーン・アリゲーター RudeKaiser-DM2-JP-VG.png | #382 "Rude Kaiser" ルード・カイザー ParrotDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #383 "Parrot Dragon" パロット・ドラゴン DarkRabbit-DM2-JP-VG.png | #384 "Dark Rabbit" ダーク・ラビット Bickuribox-DM2-JP-VG.png | #385 "Bickuribox" デビル・ボックス HarpiesPetDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #386 "Harpie's Pet Drago" ハーピィズペットドラゴン MysticLamp-DM2-JP-VG.png | #387 "Mystic Lamp" まほうのランプ PendulumMachine-DM2-JP-VG.png | #388 "Pendulum Machine" ふりこやいばのごうもんきかい GiltiatheDKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #389 "Giltia the D. Knig" まどうきしギルティア LauncherSpider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #390 "Launcher Spider" ＴＭ－１ランチャースパイダー Zoa-DM2-JP-VG.png | #391 "Zoa" デビルゾア Metalzoa-DM2-JP-VG.png | #392 "Metalzoa" メタル・デビルゾア ZoneEater-DM2-JP-VG.png | #393 "Zone Eater" ゾーン・イーター SteelScorpion-DM2-JP-VG.png | #394 "Steel Scorpion" てつのサソリ DancingElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #395 "Dancing Elf" ダンシング・エルフ Ocubeam-DM2-JP-VG.png | #396 "Ocubeam" エンゼル・イヤーズ Leghul-DM2-JP-VG.png | #397 "Leghul" レッグル Ooguchi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #398 "Ooguchi" ラージマウス SwordsmanfromaDistantLand-DM2-JP-VG.png | #399 "Swordsman from a F" いこくのけんし EmperoroftheLandandSea-DM2-JP-VG.png | #400 "Emperor of the Lan" すいりくのていおう UshiOni-DM2-JP-VG.png | #401 "Ushi Oni" うしおに MonsterEye-DM2-JP-VG.png | #402 "Monster Eye" モンスター・アイ Leogun-DM2-JP-VG.png | #403 "Leogun" レオグン Tatsunootoshigo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #404 "Tatsunootoshigo" シーホース SwordSlasher-DM2-JP-VG.png | #405 "Saber Slasher" キラー・マシーン YaibaRobo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #406 "Yaiba Robo" カッター・ロボ MachineKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #407 "Machine King" きかいおう GiantMechSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #408 "Giant Mech-soldier" きかいのきょへい MetalDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #409 "Metal Dragon" メタル・ドラゴン KarakuriSpider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #410 "Mechanical Spider" カラクリグモ Bat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #411 "Bat" バット GigaTechWolf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #412 "Giga-tech Wolf" ギガテック・ウルフ CyberSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #413 "Cyber Soldier" きかいのへいたい ShovelCrusher-DM2-JP-VG.png | #414 "Shovel Crusher" シャベル・クラッシャー Mechanicalchaser-DM2-JP-VG.png | #415 "Mechanicalchacer" メカ・ハンター Blocker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #416 "Blocker" ブロッカー BlastJuggler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #417 "Blast Juggler" ミスター・ボンバー Golgoil-DM2-JP-VG.png | #418 "Golgoil" ゴルゴイル Giganto-DM2-JP-VG.png | #419 "Giganto" ギガント CyberStein-DM2-JP-VG.png | #420 "Cyber-Stein" デビル・フランケン CyberCommander-DM2-JP-VG.png | #421 "Cyber Commander" コマンダー Jinzo7-DM2-JP-VG.png | #422 "Jinzo #7" じんぞうにんげん７ごう DiceArmadillo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #423 "Dice Armadillo" ダイス・アルマジロ SkyDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #424 "Sky Dragon" スカイ・ドラゴン ThunderDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #425 "Thunder Dragon" サンダー・ドラゴン StoneDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #426 "Stone D." ストーン・ドラゴン KaiserDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #427 "Kaiser Dragon" カイザー・ドラゴン MagicianofFaith-DM2-JP-VG.png | #428 "Magician of Faith" セイント・マジシャン GoddessofWhim-DM2-JP-VG.png | #429 "Goddess of Whim" きまぐれのめがみ WaterMagician-DM2-JP-VG.png | #430 "Water Magician" みずのまどうし IceWater-DM2-JP-VG.png | #431 "Ice Water" こおりみず WaterdragonFairy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #432 "Waterdragon Fairy" ウンディーネ AncientElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #433 "Ancient Elf" エンシェント・エルフ BeautifulBeastTrainer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #434 "Beautiful Beast Tr" うつくしきまものつかい WaterGirl-DM2-JP-VG.png | #435 "Water Girl" ウォーター・ガール WhiteDolphin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #436 "White Dolphin" ホワイト・ドルフィン DeepseaShark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #437 "Deepsea Shark" しんかいにひそむサメ MetalFish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #438 "Metal Fish" メタル・フィッシュ BottomDweller-DM2-JP-VG.png | #439 "Bottom Dweller" しんぎょ 7ColoredFish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #440 "7 Colored Fish" レインボー・フィッシュ MechBass-DM2-JP-VG.png | #441 "Mech Bass" サイボーグ・バス AquaDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #442 "Aqua Dragon" アクア・ドラゴン SeaKingDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #443 "Sea King Dragon" シー・キング・ドラゴン TuruPurun-DM2-JP-VG.png | #444 "Turu-Purun" ツルプルン SentineloftheSeas-DM2-JP-VG.png | #445 "Sea Guardian" うみをまもるせんし AquaSnake-DM2-JP-VG.png | #446 "Aqua Snake" アクア・スネーク GiantRedSeasnake-DM2-JP-VG.png | #447 "Giant Red Seasnake" シーザリオン SpikeSeadra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #448 "Spike Seadra" スパイクシードラ 30000YearWhiteTurtle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #449 "Ancient W.Turtle" ３まんねんのしろカメ KappaAvenger-DM2-JP-VG.png | #450 "Kappa Avenger" ふくしゅうのカッパ Kanikabuto-DM2-JP-VG.png | #451 "Kanikabuto" カニカブト Zarigun-DM2-JP-VG.png | #452 "Zarigun" ザリガン MillenniumGolem-DM2-JP-VG.png | #453 "Millennium Golem" せんねんゴーレム DestroyerGolem-DM2-JP-VG.png | #454 "Destroyer Golem" はかいのゴーレム BarrelRock-DM2-JP-VG.png | #455 "Barrel Rock" ガンロック MinomushiWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #456 "Minomushi Warrior" いわのせんし StoneGhost-DM2-JP-VG.png | #457 "Stone Ghost" ストーン・ゴースト KaminariAttack-DM2-JP-VG.png | #458 "Kaminari Attack" らいじんのいかり TripwireBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #459 "Tripwire Beast" じらいじゅう BoltEscargot-DM2-JP-VG.png | #460 "Bolt Escargot" ボルト・エスカルゴ BoltPenguin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #461 "Bolt Penguin" ボルト・ペンギン TheImmortalofThunder-DM2-JP-VG.png | #462 "The Immortal of Th" かみなりせんにん ElectricSnake-DM2-JP-VG.png | #463 "Electric Snake" エレクトリック・スネーク WingEagle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #464 "Wing Eagle" ウイング・イーグル PunishedEagle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #465 "Punished Eagle" さばきのタカ SkullRedBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #466 "Skull Red Bird" スカイ・ハンター CrimsonSunbird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #467 "Crimson Sunbird" こうようちょう QueenBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #468 "Queen Bird" クイーン・バード ArmedNinja-DM2-JP-VG.png | #469 "Armed Ninja" ブルーにんじゃ MagicalGhost-DM2-JP-VG.png | #470 "Magical Ghost" マジカル・ゴースト SoulHunter-DM2-JP-VG.png | #471 "Soul Hunter" ソウル・ハンター AirEater-DM2-JP-VG.png | #472 "Inhaler" エア・イーター VermillionSparrow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #473 "Vermillion Sparrow" すざく SeaKamen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #474 "Sea Kamen" シーカーメン SinisterSerpent-DM2-JP-VG.png | #475 "Sinister Serpent" キラー・スネーク Ganigumo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #476 "Spider Crab" ガニグモ Alinsection-DM2-JP-VG.png | #477 "Alinsection" インセクション InsectSoldiersoftheSky-DM2-JP-VG.png | #478 "Insect Soldiers of" そらのこんちゅうへい CockroachKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #479 "Cockroach Knight" コカローチ・ナイト Kuwagataα-DM2-JP-VG.png | #480 "Kuwagata α" クワガタ・アルファ Burglar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #481 "Burglar" バーグラー Pragtical-DM2-JP-VG.png | #482 "Pragtical" プラグティカル Garvas-DM2-JP-VG.png | #483 "Garvas" ガルヴァス Ameba-DM2-JP-VG.png | #484 "Ameba" アメーバ Korogashi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #485 "Korogashi" コロガーシ BooKoo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #486 "Boo Koo" ブークー FlowerWolf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #487 "Flower Wolf" フラワー・ウルフ RainbowFlower-DM2-JP-VG.png | #488 "Rainbow Flower" レインボー・フラワー BarrelLily-DM2-JP-VG.png | #489 "Barrel Lily" マグナム・リリィ NeedleBall-DM2-JP-VG.png | #490 "Needle Ball" ニードル・ボール Peacock-DM2-JP-VG.png | #491 "Peacock" クジャック Hoshiningen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #492 "Hoshiningen" スーパースター MahaVailo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #493 "Maha Vailo" マハー・ヴァイロ RainbowMarineMermaid-DM2-JP-VG.png | #494 "Rainbow Marine Mer" レインボー・マリン・マーメイド MusicianKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #495 "Musician King" ミュージシャン・キング Wilmee-DM2-JP-VG.png | #496 "Wilmee" ウィルミー YadoKaru-DM2-JP-VG.png | #497 "Yado Karu" ヤドカリュー Morinphen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #498 "Morinphen" モリンフェン Kattapillar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #499 "Kattapillar" キャタピラー DragonSeeker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #500 "Dragon Seeker" ドラゴン・キラー ManEaterBug-DM2-JP-VG.png | #501 "Man-eater Bug" ひとくいムシ DHuman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #502 "D. Human" ドラゴヒューマン TurtleRaccoon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #503 "Turtle Raccoon" タートル・たぬき FungioftheMusk-DM2-JP-VG.png | #504 "Fungi of the Musk" まかいしょくぶつ Prisman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #505 "Prisman" プリズマン GaleDogra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #506 "Gale Dogra" ゲール・ドグラ CrazyFish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #507 "Crazy Fish" クレイジー・フィッシュ CyberSaurus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #508 "Cyber Saurus" メカ・ザウルス Bracchioraidus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #509 "Bracchio-raidus" ブラキオレイドス LaughingFlower-DM2-JP-VG.png | #510 "Laughing Flower" わらうハナ BeanSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #511 "Bean Soldier" ビーン・ソルジャー CannonSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #512 "Cannon Soldier" キャノン ・ ソルジャー GuardianoftheThroneRoom-DM2-JP-VG.png | #513 "Guardian of the Th" おうしつまえのガーディアン BraveScizzar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #514 "Brave Scizzar" ブレイブ・シザー TheStatueofEasterIsland-DM2-JP-VG.png | #515 "The Statue of East" イースターとうのモアイ MukaMuka-DM2-JP-VG.png | #516 "Muka Muka" ムカムカ SandStone-DM2-JP-VG.png | #517 "Sand Stone" サンド・ストーン BoulderTortoise-DM2-JP-VG.png | #518 "Boulder Tortoise" がんせきカメッター FireKraken-DM2-JP-VG.png | #519 "Fire Kraken" ファイヤー・クラーケン TurtleBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #520 "Turtle Bird" タートル・バード Skullbird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #521 "Skullbird" デス・バード MonstrousBird-DM2-JP-VG.png | #522 "Monstrous Bird" きょだいなかいちょう TheBistroButcher-DM2-JP-VG.png | #523 "The Bistro Butcher" デビル・コック StarBoy-DM2-JP-VG.png | #524 "Star Boy" スター・ボーイ SpiritoftheMountain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #525 "Spirit of the Moun" やまのせいれい NeckHunter-DM2-JP-VG.png | #526 "Neck Hunter" ネック・ハンター MilusRadiant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #527 "Milus Radiant" ミリス・レディエント Togex-DM2-JP-VG.png | #528 "Togex" クラッシュマン FlameCerebrus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #529 "Flame Cerebrus" フレイム・ケルベロス Eldeen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #530 "Eldeen" エルディーン MysticalSand-DM2-JP-VG.png | #531 "Mystical Sand" サンド・ウィッチ GeminiElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #532 "Gemini Elf" ヂェミナイ・エルフ KwagarHercules-DM2-JP-VG.png | #533 "Kwagar Hercules" クワガー・ヘラクレス Minar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #534 "Minar" イビー Kamakiriman-DM2-JP-VG.png | #535 "Kamakiriman" カマキラー Mechaleon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #536 "Mechaleon" メカレオン MegaThunderball-DM2-JP-VG.png | #537 "Mega Thunderball" メガ・サンダーボール Niwatori-DM2-JP-VG.png | #538 "Niwatori" コケ CorrodingShark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #539 "Corroding Shark" デッド・シャーク Skelengel-DM2-JP-VG.png | #540 "Skelengel" スケルエンジェル HaneHane-DM2-JP-VG.png | #541 "Hane-Hane" ハネハネ Misairuzame-DM2-JP-VG.png | #542 "Misairuzame" ナイル Tongyo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #543 "Tongyo" たんぎょ DharmaCannon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #544 "Dharma Cannon" たいほうだるま Skelgon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #545 "Skelgon" スケルゴン WowWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #546 "Wow Warrior" ギョギョせんし Griggle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #547 "Griggle" グリグル BoneMouse-DM2-JP-VG.png | #548 "Bone Mouse" ホネネズミ SlimeToad-DM2-JP-VG.png | #549 "Frog The Jam" カエルスライム Behegon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #550 "Behegon" ベヒゴン DarkElf-DM2-JP-VG.png | #551 "Dark Elf" ダーク・エルフ WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #552 "Winged Dragon #2" ワイバーン MushroomMan2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #553 "Mushroom Man #2" マタンゴ LavaBattleguard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #554 "Lava Battleguard" バーバリアン１ごう Tyhone2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #555 "Tyhone #2" レッド・ドラゴン TheWanderingDoomed-DM2-JP-VG.png | #556 "The Wandering Doom" さまよえるもうじゃ SteelOgreGrotto1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #557 "Steel OgreGrotto#1" こうてつのきょしんぞう PottheTrick-DM2-JP-VG.png | #558 "Pot the Trick" ポット・ザ・トリック OscilloHero-DM2-JP-VG.png | #559 "Oscillo Hero" オシロ・ヒーロー InvaderfromAnotherDimension-DM2-JP-VG.png | #560 "Invader from Anoth" いじげんからのしんりゃくしゃ LesserDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #561 "Lesser Dragon" レッサー・ドラゴン NeedleWorm-DM2-JP-VG.png | #562 "Needle Worm" ニードルワーム WretchedGhostoftheAttic-DM2-JP-VG.png | #563 "Wretched Ghost of" やねうらのもののけ GreatMammothofGoldfine-DM2-JP-VG.png | #564 "Great Mammoth of G" きんいろのまぞう ManeatingBlackShark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #565 "Man-eating Black S" くろきひとくいサメ Yormungarde-DM2-JP-VG.png | #566 "Yormungarde" ヨルムンガルド DarkworldThorns-DM2-JP-VG.png | #567 "Darkworld Thorns" まかいのイバラ Anthrosaurus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #568 "Anthrosaurus" きょうりゅうじん DroolingLizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #569 "Drooling Lizard" いきちをすするもの Trakodon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #570 "Trakadon" トラコドン BDragonJungleKing-DM2-JP-VG.png | #571 "B. Dragon Jungle" みつりんのこくりゅうおう EmpressJudge-DM2-JP-VG.png | #572 "Empress Judge" さばきをくだすじょてい LittleD-DM2-JP-VG.png | #573 "Little D" ベビー・ティーレックス WitchoftheBlackForest-DM2-JP-VG.png | #574 "Witch of the Black" くろきもりのウィッチ AncientOneoftheDeepForest-DM2-JP-VG.png | #575 "Ancient One of the" ふかきもりのちょうろう GiantScorpionoftheTundra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #576 "Giant Scorpion of" ツンドラのおおサソリ CrowGoblin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #577 "Crow Goblin" カラスてんぐ LeoWizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #578 "Leo Wizard" レオ・ウィザード AbyssFlower-DM2-JP-VG.png | #579 "Abyss Flower" しんえんにさくはな PatrolRobo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #580 "Patrol Robo" パトロール・ロボ Takuhee-DM2-JP-VG.png | #581 "Takuhee" タクヒ DarkWitch-DM2-JP-VG.png | #582 "Dark Witch" ヴァルキリー WeatherReport-DM2-JP-VG.png | #583 "Weather Report" ウェザー・レポート BindingChain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #584 "Binding Chain" ふういんのくさり MechanicalSnail-DM2-JP-VG.png | #585 "Mechanical Snail" メカニカルスネイル Greenkappa-DM2-JP-VG.png | #586 "Greenkappa" ドッペルゲンガー MonLarvas-DM2-JP-VG.png | #587 "Mon Larvas" モン・ラーバス LivingVase-DM2-JP-VG.png | #588 "Living Vase" いのちあるかびん TentaclePlant-DM2-JP-VG.png | #589 "Tentacle Plant" テンタクル・プラント BeakedSnake-DM2-JP-VG.png | #590 "Beaked Snake" くちばしヘビ MorphingJar-DM2-JP-VG.png | #591 "Morphing Jar" メタモルポット MuseA-DM2-JP-VG.png | #592 "Muse-A" ミューズのてんし GiantTurtleWhoFeedsonFlames-DM2-JP-VG.png | #593 "Fire-eating Turtle" ほのおをくらうおおガメ RoseSpectreofDunn-DM2-JP-VG.png | #594 "Rose Spectre of Du" バラにすむあくりょう FiendReflection1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #595 "Fiend Reflection#1" アブソリューター GhoulwithanAppetite-DM2-JP-VG.png | #596 "Hungry Ghoul" おおぐいグール PaleBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #597 "Pale Beast" ペイルビースト LittleChimera-DM2-JP-VG.png | #598 "Little Chimera" リトル・キメラ ViolentRain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #599 "Violent Rain" スコール KeyMace2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #600 "Key Mace #2" ロックメイス Tenderness-DM2-JP-VG.png | #601 "Tenderness" テンダネス PenguinSoldier-DM2-JP-VG.png | #602 "Penguin Soldier" ペンギン・ソルジャー FairyDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #603 "Fairy Dragon" フェアリー・ドラゴン ObeseMarmotofNefariousness-DM2-JP-VG.png | #604 "Obese Marmot of Ne" イビル・ラット LiquidBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #605 "Liquid Beast" リクイド・ビースト TwinLongRods2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #606 "Twin Long Rods #2" ツインテール GreatBill-DM2-JP-VG.png | #607 "Great Bill" グレード・ビル ShiningFriendship-DM2-JP-VG.png | #608 "Shining Friendship" フレンドシップ Bladefly-DM2-JP-VG.png | #609 "Bladefly" ブレードフライ ElectricLizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #610 "Electric Lizard" でんきトカゲ HirosShadowScout-DM2-JP-VG.png | #611 "Hiro's Shadow Scou" あくまのていさつしゃ LadyofFaith-DM2-JP-VG.png | #612 "Lady of Faith" ハイ・プリーステス TwinHeadedThunderDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #613 "Twin-headed Thunde" そうとうのサンダー・ドラゴン HunterSpider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #614 "Hunter Spider" ハンター・スパイダー ArmoredStarfish-DM2-JP-VG.png | #615 "Armored Starfish" アーマード・スターフィッシュ HourglassofCourage-DM2-JP-VG.png | #616 "Hourglass of Coura" ゆうきのすなどけい MarineBeast-DM2-JP-VG.png | #617 "Marine Beast" マリン・ビースト WarriorofTradition-DM2-JP-VG.png | #618 "Warrior of Traditi" せんじょうのしにしょうぞく RockSpirit-DM2-JP-VG.png | #619 "Rock Spirit" がんせきのせいれい Snakeyashi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #620 "Snakeyashi" スネーク・パーム SuccubusKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #621 "Succubus Knight" サキュバス・ナイト IllWitch-DM2-JP-VG.png | #622 "Ill Witch" セイレーン TheThingThatHidesintheMud-DM2-JP-VG.png | #623 "The Thing That Hid" どろにひそみすむもの HighTideGyojin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #624 "High Tide Gyojin" みちしおのマーマン FairyoftheFountain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #625 "Fairy of the Fount" いずみのようせい AmazonoftheSeas-DM2-JP-VG.png | #626 "Amazon of the Seas" うなばらのおんなせんし Nekogal2-DM2-JP-VG.png | #627 "Nekogal #2" キャット・レディ WitchsApprentice-DM2-JP-VG.png | #628 "Witch's Apprentice" みならいまじょ ArmoredRat-DM2-JP-VG.png | #629 "Armored Rat" よろいネズミ AncientLizardWarrior-DM2-JP-VG.png | #630 "Old Lizard Warrior" こだいのトカゲせんし MaidenoftheMoonlight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #631 "Maiden of the Moon" つきあかりのおとめ StoneOgreGrotto-DM2-JP-VG.png | #632 "Stone Ogre Grotto" ストーンジャイアント WingedEggofNewLife-DM2-JP-VG.png | #633 "Winged Egg of New" たんじょうのてんし NightLizard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #634 "Night Lizard" ナイト・リザード QueensDouble-DM2-JP-VG.png | #635 "Queen's Double" じょおうのかげむしゃ BlueWingedCrown-DM2-JP-VG.png | #636 "Blue-winged Crown" かんむりをいただくあおきつばさ Trent-DM2-JP-VG.png | #637 "Trent" トレント QueenofAutumnLeaves-DM2-JP-VG.png | #638 "Queen of Autumn Le" こうようのじょおう AmphibiousBugroth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #639 "Amphibious Bugroth" すいりくりょうようバグロス AcidCrawler-DM2-JP-VG.png | #640 "Acid Crawler" アシッドクロウラー InvaderoftheThrone-DM2-JP-VG.png | #641 "Invader of the Thr" おうざのしんりゃくしゃ MysticalSheep1-DM2-JP-VG.png | #642 "Mystical Sheep #1" イリュージョン・シープ DiskMagician-DM2-JP-VG.png | #643 "Disk Magician" ディスク・マジシャン FlameViper-DM2-JP-VG.png | #644 "Flame Viper" フレイム・ヴァイパー RoyalGuard-DM2-JP-VG.png | #645 "Royal Guard" ロイヤルガード GruesomeGoo-DM2-JP-VG.png | #646 "Gruesome Goo" キラー・ブロッブ Hyosube-DM2-JP-VG.png | #647 "Hyosube" ひょうすべ MachineAttacker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #648 "Machine Attacker" マシン・アタッカー Hibikime-DM2-JP-VG.png | #649 "Hibikime" ヒビキメ WhiptailCrow-DM2-JP-VG.png | #650 "Whiptail Crow" ウィップテイル・ガーゴイル KunaiwithChain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #651 "Kunai with Chain" くさりつきブーメラン MagicalLabyrinth-DM2-JP-VG.png | #652 "Magical Labyrinth" めいきゅうへんげ WarriorElimination-DM2-JP-VG.png | #653 "Warrior Eliminatio" せんしまっさつ Salamandra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #654 "Salamandra" サラマンドラ Cursebreaker-DM2-JP-VG.png | #655 "Cursebreaker" まほうかいじょ EternalRest-DM2-JP-VG.png | #656 "Eternal Rest" じょうぶつ Megamorph-DM2-JP-VG.png | #657 "Megamorph" きょだいか Metalmorph-DM2-JP-VG.png | #658 "Metalmorph" メタルか・まほうはんしゃそうこう WingedTrumpeter-DM2-JP-VG.png | #659 "Winged Trumpeter" 天使のトランペット AcidRain-DM2-JP-VG.png | #660 "Stain Storm" さんのあらし CrushCardVirus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #661 "Crush Card" しのデッキはかいウイルス EradicatingAerosol-DM2-JP-VG.png | #662 "Eradicating Aeroso" トゲトゲしんのさっちゅうざい BreathofLight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #663 "Breath of Light" かみのいぶき EternalDrought-DM2-JP-VG.png | #664 "Eternal Draught" えいえんのかっすい CurseofMillenniumShield-DM2-JP-VG.png | #665 "Curse of Millenniu" せんねんのたてのぎしき YamadronRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #666 "Yamadron Ritual" ヤマドランの儀式 GateGuardianRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #667 "Gate Guardian Ritu" ゲート・ガーディアンのぎしき ShinePalace-DM2-JP-VG.png | #668 "Bright Castle" シャイン・キャッスル ShadowSpell-DM2-JP-VG.png | #669 "Shadow Spell" やみのじゅばく BlackLusterRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #670 "Black Luster Ritua" カオスのぎしき ZeraRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #671 "Zera Ritual" ゼラのぎしき HarpiesFeatherDuster-DM2-JP-VG.png | #672 "Harpie's Feather D" ハーピィのはねぼうき WarLionRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #673 "War-lion Ritual" ライオンのぎしき BeastlyMirrorRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #674 "Beastly Mirror Rit" あくまかがみのぎしき UltimateDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #675 "Ultimate Dragon" きゅうきょくりゅうのぎしき CommencementDance-DM2-JP-VG.png | #676 "Commencement Dance" おどりによるゆうはつ HamburgerRecipe-DM2-JP-VG.png | #677 "Hamburger Recipe" ハンバーガーのレシピ RevivalofSennenGenjin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #678 "Revival of Sennen" せんねんげんじんのふっかつ NovoxsPrayer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #679 "Novox's Prayer" ローのいのり CurseofTriHornedDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #680 "Curse of Tri-Horne" 三本角の儀式 HouseofAdhesiveTape-DM2-JP-VG.png | #681 "House of Adhesive" ねんちゃくテープのいえ Eatgaboon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #682 "Eatgaboon" ねずみとり BearTrap-DM2-JP-VG.png | #683 "Bear Trap" ベアトラップ InvisibleWire-DM2-JP-VG.png | #684 "Invisible Wire" みえないピアノせん AcidTrapHole-DM2-JP-VG.png | #685 "Acid Trap Hole" りゅうさんのたまったおとしあな WidespreadRuin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #686 "Widespread Ruin" ばんのうじらいグレイモヤ GoblinFan-DM2-JP-VG.png | #687 "Goblin Fan" てんぐのうちわ BadReactiontoSimochi-DM2-JP-VG.png | #688 "Simochi Allergy" シモッチによるふくさよう ReverseTrap-DM2-JP-VG.png | #689 "Reverse Trap" あまのじゃくののろい FakeTrap-DM2-JP-VG.png | #690 "Fake Trap" にせもののわな RevivedSerpentNightDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #691 "Revived Serpent Ni" エビルナイト・ドラゴンの復活 TurtleOath-DM2-JP-VG.png | #692 "Turtle Oath" かめのちかい ContractofMask-DM2-JP-VG.png | #693 "Contruct of Mask" かめんのけいやく ResurrectionofChakra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #694 "Resurrection of Ch" チャクラのふっかつ PuppetRitual-DM2-JP-VG.png | #695 "Puppet Ritual" にんぎょうのぎしき JavelinBeetlePact-DM2-JP-VG.png | #696 "Javelin Beetle Pac" ジャベリンビートルのけいやく GarmaSwordOath-DM2-JP-VG.png | #697 "Garma Sword Oath" ガルマソードのちかい CosmoQueensPrayer-DM2-JP-VG.png | #698 "Cosmo Queen's Pray" コスモクイーンの祈り RevivalofDokurorider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #699 "Revival of Skeleto" スカルライダーのふっかつ FortressWhalesOath-DM2-JP-VG.png | #700 "Fortress Whale's O" ようさいクジラのちかい PerformanceofSword-DM2-JP-VG.png | #701 "Performance of Swo" ダンシング・ソルジャー HungryBurger-DM2-JP-VG.png | #702 "Hungry Burger" ハングリーバーガー Sengenjin-DM2-JP-VG.png | #703 "Sengenjin" せんねんげんじん SkullGuardian-DM2-JP-VG.png | #704 "Skull Guardian" ローガーディアン TriHornedDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #705 "Tri-horned Dragon" トライホーン・ドラゴン SerpentNightDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #706 "Serpent Night Dra" エビルナイト・ドラゴン SkullKnight-DM2-JP-VG.png | #707 "Skull Knight" スカルビショップ CosmoQueen-DM2-JP-VG.png | #708 "Cosmo Queen" コスモクイーン Chakra-DM2-JP-VG.png | #709 "Chakra" チャクラ CrabTurtle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #710 "Crab Turtle" クラブ・タートル Mikazukinoyaiba-DM2-JP-VG.png | #711 "Mikazukinoyaiba" クレセント・ドラゴン MeteorDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #712 "Meteor Dragon" メテオ・ドラゴン MeteorBDragon-DM2-JP-VG.png | #713 "Meteor B. Dragon" メテオ・ブラック・ドラゴン FirewingPegasus-DM2-JP-VG.png | #714 "Firewing Pegasus" ファイヤー・ウイング・ペガサス PsychoPuppet-DM2-JP-VG.png | #715 "Psycho-Puppet" キラー・パペット GarmaSword-DM2-JP-VG.png | #716 "Garma Sword" ガルマソード JavelinBeetle-DM2-JP-VG.png | #717 "Javelin Beetle" ジャベリンビートル FortressWhale-DM2-JP-VG.png | #718 "Fortress Whale" ようさいクジラ Dokurorider-DM2-JP-VG.png | #719 "Dokurorider" スカルライダー MaskofShineDark-DM2-JP-VG.png | #720 "Mask of Shine & Da" やみとひかりのかめん Gallery Gallery Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories